hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Street (video)
Party Street is the 24th Hi-5 Australia DVD, released in May 8, 2008 by Roadshow Entertainment. Songs Infobox WOW.png|WOW! Infobox Stop And Go.png|Stop And Go Infobox Party Street.png|Party Street Cast Hi-5 * Kellie Hoggart * Tim Harding * Sun Park * Charli Delaney * Nathan Foley Puppeters * Tim Harding as Jup Jup * Noni McCallum as Chatterbox DVD Menu Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-16-26-246.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-16-36-533.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-16-47-279.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-16-56-928.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-17-06-998.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-17-21-420.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-17-30-093.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-17-34-561.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-17-39-018.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-17-50-726.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-18-28-151.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-18-34-976.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-18-48-081.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-18-52-654.jpg Segments *The Hi-5 band sings It's A Party. *WOW! *KELLIE and Chats travel by plane to say happy birthday to babies around the world. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 2 (Birthdays). *CHARLI pretends to be a plane and she says happy birthday to babies too. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 2 (Birthdays). *SUN makes a pattern of colourful cakes for Meet-your-neighbours party. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 41 (Special days). *CHARLI plays flower hopscotch. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 41 (Special days). *TIM makes a Mexican piñata for Kathleen's baby shower and Kellie and Nathan test it out. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 2 (Birthdays). *NATHAN puts different dancing shoes on. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 44 (Difference). *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about two robots (Charli and Kellie) that have a party and invite their round neighbours (Sun and Nathan), soon they realize how different they dance and they try to do those moves. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 29 (Imagine you can do it). *Stop And Go *TIM celebrates Chinese New Year with a special song and a dragon. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 45 (Feasts and festivals). *KELLIE pretends to be different statues and Chats guesses what action is she doing. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 15 (The arts). *Jup Jup gives SUN a balloon and some scarves to play inside. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 7 (Move your body). *CHARLI punches a balloon. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 38 (How does it work?). *NATHAN has the Festival of the winds, just like people in Japan and Thailand have when they fly kites. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 45 (Feasts and festivals). *CHARLI practices fun dance moves. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 35 (Try in a different way). *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a girl (Sun) who celebrates her birthday and her granny (Kellie) takes her to water park and they go to the seal show, where the trainer (Charli) finds out that the seal (Tim) is sad and he can't make the tricks. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 17 (People). *Party Street Video Gallery Hi-5_Party_Street_DVD_Intro.png Opening_Party_Street_DVD.png Hi-5 WOW.png Kellie S9 E2.png Charli S9 E2 1.png Sun S9 E41.png Charli S9 E41 1.png Tim S9 E2.png Nathan S9 E44.png Sharing Stories S9 E29.png Hi-5 Stop And Go.png Tim S9 E45.png Kellie S9 E15.png Sun S9 E7.png Charli S9 E38 4.png Nathan S9 E45.png Charli S9 E35 3.png Sharing Stories S9 E17.png Hi-5 Party Street.png Credits Party Street.png Children's_Framework_Party_Street_DVD.png PhpZ1170D.jpg Other DVDs Available * Sharing Wishes * Have Some Fun * Travelling Circus * Mix It Up! * Come On And Party * Action Heroes * Wonderful Journeys * Animal Adventures * It's A Hi-5 Christmas * Team Hi-5 * Let's Celebrate * Dance Hits Volume 3 * Music Machine Category:2008 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Viva Video Inc. Category:Series 9 Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Jonathan Geraghty Category:Episodes directed by Rob Cotterill Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Charli Robinson Category:Hi-5 videos